


Zeit Vorbei (Who To Forgive? Who To Save?)

by argenoct



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, Alternate Universe - Demons, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argenoct/pseuds/argenoct
Summary: “Tunjukkan padaku,” lirih suaranya, “kalau kau bisa menyelamatkanku, Minho.”Ketika dunia memiliki dua sisi, dan masing-masing menjanjikan pembebasan. Pertemuan individu dari tiap sisi mungkin akan menyelamatkan salah satu, dan membinasakan satu yang lainnya.Mungkin.





	Zeit Vorbei (Who To Forgive? Who To Save?)

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: Stray Kids berada di bawah naungan JYP Entertainment.
> 
> Judul dan inspirasi tulisan ini didapat dari lagu; El Tango Egoista (original by: nyanyannya) yang bisa ditonton/didengarkan versi O.B.N.N di [sini](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xN9AN0K-ALI)

“Oh, _Anjing Gereja_. Kasihan.”

 

_Sakit_. _Merah_. _Sakitsakitsakit_ —Christopher gemetaran mencengkeram sisi tubuhnya. Temaram cahaya dari lentera yang dibawanya samar memperlihatkan cipratan kemerahan di bebatuan puing-puing sekitarnya. Napas tersengal-sengal, keringat dingin mulai menuruni pelipis. “Be—belum terlambat,” ia berusaha menegaskan kalimatnya, “segeralah memohon ampun.” Kepalanya terangkat dengan mata menatap ke arah siluet yang bersandar pada tiang berlumut. Reruntuhan bangunan tua itu menjadi arena, di mana Christopher di ambang kekalahan dan siluet itu, sosok itu tertawa mengejek. Cahaya bulan akhirnya kembali setelah tertutupi awan. Maka, terlihat jelas sosok yang menyeringai di sisi tiang tua. Merah. Mata berkilat merah, kontras dengan kulit pucat. “Jika kau mengakui semuanya, maka kau akan diampuni—”

 

“ ** _CUKUP_!**”

 

Menggema, memantul suara lantang bersalut kebencian teramat sangat. Christopher berjengit, seolah seruan itu adalah sembilu menembus tubuhnya. Seperti bilah logam sebelumnya, yang meninggalkan torehan dalam di pinggangnya. Pemilik suara itu murka, melangkah keluar dari selubung bayangan, hingga tubuhnya tersirami sinar rembulan dengan sempurna. Memperlihatkan sosok pemuda dengan rambut sehitam eboni, kulit seputih pualam, dan mata yang merah menyaingi rubi. Jika sebelumnya ia tertawa, maka wajahnya kini mengeras. Bibirnya membentuk garis lurus. Dingin tatapannya tidak mengartikan jika amarah yang menjilati sekujur tubuh telah padam. “ _Pengampunan_? Siapa yang _diampuni_ , Tuan Pendeta?” Christopher menahan napas, lelaki di hadapannya semakin dekat, semakin dekat, selangkah lagi. Ia tak berdaya, tak mampu bangkit dari tumpuan kedua lututnya. “Menurutmu, aku berdosa?” Suaranya bagai sutera, menggelitik telinga. Seandainya Christopher tak mengenal _siapa_ sesungguhnya lelaki ini, pasti lah ia sudah merasakan gelenyar memabukkan. Wajah rupawan, suara menggoda—ah, _godaan sempurna_.

 

“Lucu sekali, kau yang berlutut dan kau yang memintaku memohon ampunan,” jemari dingin, kuku tajam dan panjang menyentuh sisi wajahnya. “Christopher, _Anak Kesayangan Tuhan_. Berlutut di depan _Pencabut Nyawa_ ,” tangan lelaki itu mencengkeramnya kemudian. Mata berkilat nyalang, merah laksana api dan darah sekaligus. Christopher dipaksa mengangkat wajah, sampai pandangan mereka bersirobok.

 

“Minho—”

 

Geraman rendah memotong kalimatnya, tetapi yang memaksa Christopher untuk bungkam adalah sepasang bibir— _dingin_ —yang menelan bulat-bulat semua kata yang hendak diucapkan. Mengunci bibirnya dengan kasar. Tangan dingin berkuku panjang berganti mencengkeram rambutnya, menarik, mendorong, hingga Christopher merintih. Menyedihkan. Minho, lelaki yang begitu kasar menyentuhnya, tampak tak akan segera berhenti. Tangannya turun, mencapai pinggang yang basah oleh darah. Ulahnya, ya. Minho tersenyum di tengah pagutan liar inisiasinya, yang mengunci Christopher tak berdaya di bawah tangannya. Telunjuknya sengaja menekan luka terbuka di sana, hingga Christopher berteriak penuh kesakitan. Kuku panjang dan tajam menelusup. Darah merembes lebih banyak. Hangat, kontras dengan dinginnya tubuh Minho. “M—Minho…Minho…” Ia tidak bisa menahan seringai girangnya ketika kepala Christopher terkulai lemah di bahunya, melepaskan pagutan mereka. Sakit teramat sangat mengaburkan kesadaran Sang Utusan Gereja. Minho _menang_.

 

Minho menelengkan kepalanya, bibirnya meniti jejak dari pelipis hingga belakang telinga Christopher. Mencecap rasa yang tidak akan pernah dibaginya dengan orang lain. “Christopher—Christopher _ku_ ,” tangan berlumuran likuid merah naik untuk membelai rambut pemuda yang tak berdaya di rengkuhannya. Meninggalkan bekas merah dan basah. Dibawanya jemari itu menyentuh bibirnya sendiri, dan ketika lidahnya mencicipi _rasa_ Christopher di sana, ia melenguh.

 

Christopher, cepat atau lambat akan berada dalam _genggamannya_.

 

Seperti apapun caranya, Minho akan _memiliki_ Christopher.

 

Ia akan merebutnya dari cahaya yang selama ini menaungi sang pemuda. Menyeretnya ke dalam kegelapan dan kubangan dosa, menenggelamkan Christopher— _sweet, little, pure_ Christopher—hingga pemuda itu kehabisan udara dan memilih untuk _berhenti bernapas_. Menerima jika tempat terbaik untuknya bukan di bawah lonceng gereja, di bawah sinar yang menyusup dari mozaik warna-warni.

 

“Christopher,” pakaian merepotkan yang membalut tubuh pemuda _suci_ itu terasa mengganggu. Minho, dengan tangan kosongnya merenggut hingga kain yang melapisi torso Christopher sobek dan melemparnya begitu saja. Kali ini, ia perlahan membaringkan si pemuda di atas altar batu yang telah bertahun-tahun tak pernah digunakan. Hingga tumbuhan merambat menjalari sisi-sisinya, lumut menumpang membentuk koloni miniatur savanna. “Apa kau sedang berdoa, Christopher?” Minho berjengit jijik menyadari kedua tangan pemuda itu bertaut, dan bibir pucatnya melafalkan nama-nama yang membakar telinganya.

 

“Kau menyedihkan,” Minho menggelengkan kepala. “Katakan padaku, Christopher. Katakan padaku kalau _kau milikku_.”

 

Christopher membuka mata, irisnya berkabut. Sisa-sisa kesadaran hampir melayang terlalu jauh meninggalkannya. Tautan kedua tangan ia lepaskan, dan jemarinya terangkat menyentuh pipi Minho yang dingin.

 

“Tunjukkan padaku,” lirih suaranya, “kalau kau bisa _menyelamatkanku_ , Minho.”

 

**//**

**//**

**//**

Christopher besar di lingkungan gereja. Ia terbiasa mendengar cerita jika iblis adalah makhluk mengerikan. Iblis menyamar, menggoda, dan menjerumuskan manusia ke dosa terdalam.

 

Christopher tertegun sewaktu menemukan iblis yang bermaksud _menolong manusia_.

 

“Masalahmu, masalah semua orang—selesai dengan _mengakhiri waktunya_ , kan?”

 

Minho adalah iblis dengan sabit gigantis di genggaman. Mengulurkan tangannya pada jiwa-jiwa tersesat, mereka yang menangis tersedu-sedan karena tidak tahu cara melepaskan diri dari belenggu siksa duniawi. Minho, saat itu ditemuinya, tengah tersenyum. Membisikkan janji manis, tidak palsu. Sebab, memang ia bisa _mengakhiri_ semuanya. Semua permasalahan, semua kegundahan, Minho akan merenggutnya.

 

Christopher tidak pernah mendengar cerita, jika ada iblis _seindah_ Minho.

 

**//**

**//**

**//**

Minho adalah _iblis_. Mencabut nyawa, menelan bulat-bulat keputusasaan yang membalut jiwa-jiwa tersesat.

 

Sungguh mudah, berpura-pura sebagai seorang _Juru Selamat_ , merentangkan tangan dengan janji akan menghapuskan semua derita orang-orang yang datang padanya. _Kenyang_ , Minho yang menjelajahi dunia lebih dari seratus tahun baru kali itu merasakan rasa haus dan laparnya terpuaskan dalam waktu singkat.

 

Akan tetapi, seketika ia meranggas begitu kedatangan tamu seorang pemuda gereja.

 

Iblis lekat dengan keserakahan, nafsu, dan segala hal yang dinilai tabu. Janji pengampunan yang dilantunkan Christopher terdengar terlalu _suci_ untuk ukuran seorang pendosa sepertinya. Namun ia ingin terus mendengarkannya, ingin melihat Christopher berusaha _menyelamatkannya_. Alih-alih segera mencabut nyawa pemuda itu, Minho berulang kali membiarkan Christopher lari dari cengkeramannya.

 

Lucu, Minho ingin _memiliki_ Christopher secara utuh.

 

**//**

**//**

**//**

Christopher diperintahkan Dewan untuk menghabisi Minho, iblis yang menyamar dan merenggut nyawa terlalu banyak manusia.

 

Minho tertawa, mendapat laporan dari kaki tangannya tentang upaya _membersihkan_ kota dari iblis _jahat_.

 

**//**

**//**

**//**

“Aku _sudah_ menyelamatkanmu, Christopher.”

 

Minho bersenandung, membelai pipi pucat si pemuda.

 

“Aku tahu—kau juga menderita,” bibir Christopher merekah menjadi senyuman, mendengar Minho berbisik di telinganya, “tidakkah kau bosan tersakiti, Christopher? Sebatang kara, dimanfaatkan, _kesepian_.”

 

Christopher tertawa lemah, tangannya menggenggam jemari iblis di sisinya.

 

“Minho.”

 

“Ssh— _My Dear_.”

 

Mereka diselubungi kegelapan—sayap Sang Iblis menyelimuti.

 

“Aku akan menyelamatkanmu,” Minho mengulanginya, “aku akan menyelamatkanmu.” Dan lagi, lagi, lagi.


End file.
